


Last Chance

by MoskaFleur, oldmoviebuff



Series: Last chance [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adults, Canon Gay Character, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: You've probably seen this on tumblr, instagram and twitter. And now it's here for you to enjoy.(Co-creator, oldmoviebuff note- the comic is still teen and up, but the fic that follows, VERY MUCH isn't, so click on chapter 2 of your own free will.)





	1. Comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldmoviebuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/gifts).

> tumblr: https://destilollove.tumblr.com/post/188557710364/moskafleurart-finally-finished-this-thing  
twitter: https://twitter.com/MoskaFleur/status/1184951199348469764?s=20  
instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B3vGDGBiaqT/  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B3vGOssiJvl/


	2. A Drunk Kiss on Buzzed Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Comic, that Moska was very kind enough to allow me to add to her posting!

“Hey, Edspuguetti… need something?”

“KISS ME!”

“WHAT?”

“Kiss me, you stupid asshole!”

“W-W-Wait, you just said-… you’re straight!... You’re married, you’re…”

Richie’s drunk protests were effectively silenced by Eddie’s buzzed kiss. He had to stand on his tippy toes to reach the giant known as Richie Tozier’s lips, but it was worth it.

“I was wrong! I’m- I’m yours.” Eddie stammered out once he pulled away from Richie’s stunned lips. “Always have been, since…. How the fuck did I forget-…wh-…”

“You sure about this?” Richie murmured in a trance as he slid a hand around the small of Eddie’s back. He looked as though he was about to pass out.

“Tozier, I swear to-…Hmfph…” Richie decided to return the favor by silencing Eddie’s buzzed lips with a drunk kiss. He held the smaller man between his hands and kissed him for all he was worth. He hummed in happiness as he felt Eddie’s hands slide up his sides and grab on for dear life.

As the kiss deepened, and Eddie’s tongue found its way into his mouth, Richie moved his arms down to Eddie’s back and clumsily walked them into his hotel room. Eddie, less drunk than Richie, was cognizant enough to kick the door shut behind him as they stumbled to the bed. They crashed against the sheets in a tangled mess of legs, hands, and other various body parts, with Eddie more or less on top of Richie.

Eddie broke himself away to haphazardly tug off his red coat, while Richie plopped his head back on the bed, dazed and out of breath. Before he realized it, Eddie was shirtless and reattached to his face, biting his lip and kissing down to his neck. Richie couldn’t believe it. He tentatively placed his hands at Eddies sides and ran his fingers over his ribcage before dragging them down to rest at the bit of pelvis protruding from his jeans. This couldn’t actually be happening. He sighed when he realized it probably shouldn’t be. He was about to tell Eddie as such when a hand flew between them and grabbed hungrily at the bulge in his pants.

“HNNNnn….E-EDDIE! STOP! Please, you gotta stop!” He cried as the hand around him stilled. The look in Eddie’s face was that of pure sex-rejection, and heartbreak.

“Why?-… I thought this is what you-…” His voice trembled from a mix of alcohol and the cold water Richie just dumped on them both.

“It is…” He sighed, annoyed with himself. “But is it what _you_ want?” He held Eddie’s shoulders as the smaller man’s breathing returned to normal.

“I thought I already told you, I’m yours and I always have been.” He said a little pointedly.

“Yes… but you’re also drunk, Eds. I don’t want you to do anything you’re gonna regret later. “

“That’s fucking bullshit, Tozier! You’re drunker than I am!” Eddie growled, his disappointment growing into anger.

“I know… dude…” Richie gulped as he realized his head had begun to spin. “Drunk enough to be depressingly realistic. And _you’re _buzzed enough to do something stupid.”

“God damn it, Richie…” Eddie sighed in a tone that clearly expressed his anger at Richie being right for a change.

“Dude, I’m sorry…” He ran a hand through Eddie’s hair and rested it on his cheek. “I love you, and I really, really, REALLY would like to fuck you…but not like this. Not to have you wake up in the morning and freak out. I-…I couldn’t live with myself.”

Eddie’s brow furrowed as he angrily pushed off of Richie’s chest to stand. Richie slowly propped himself up into a seated position, extra slowly because he was definitely starting to get the spins. Once he was able to focus his eyes and find Eddie, he was shocked to see that he wasn’t angrily gathering his clothes and heading for the door, but angrily tearing them off.

“Eddie… I said we shouldn’t-…”

“Shut the fuck up, Tozier.” Eddie spat out as he almost fell over trying to pry a final foot out of his jeans. “You won’t let us _sleep_ together, but fuck you if you say we can’t sleep together!”

“What?...”

“Just move the fuck over, Richie, I’m tired.” Once Eddie was down to his boxers, he haughtily set his folded clothes on the desk chair and stood looming over Richie who was still sitting, confused, on the edge of the bed.

“oh,… OH!” And it finally clicked. He clumsily stood, and was thankful enough that Eddie wasn’t pissed enough to not put a steadying hand on his shoulder while he got his balance. Once he was sure enough on his feet, Eddie climbed under the covers as Richie began to strip to his underwear as well.

“You know, I normally sleep on that side…” Richie teased as he climbed into the bed and settled in.

“Fuck you.”

“You seem a bit cranky, Ed-spag-ed.” Richie smiled as he flicked off the end table lamp nearest him, plunging the room into darkness.

“I just got cock-blocked by the love of my life. So yeah, _RICHIE_, I’m a bit fuckin’ cranky.” Small and angry, just how Richie remembered him.

“I’m sorry, Eddie.” Richie sighed. As his eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness, he could make out the shape of Eddie hunched over on his side.

Without saying a word, he closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s smaller frame. He sighed into his neck, as he felt the warmth of Eddie’s back press into his chest. When he didn’t immediately tell him to screw off to the other side of the bed, Richie intertwined his legs with Eddie’s and settled in.

**********************

Richie woke up with the mother of all hangovers the next morning. On the nightstand next to him, he noticed a bottle of Gatorade and a couple of aspirin on a napkin. Eddie. Richie winced as he smiled, recalling the previous night and trying to piece together what actually happened, and what he drunkenly fabricated. Wafting over from the bathroom door, Richie could make out one half of a heated conversation. Eddie’s voice tended to carry, especially when every noise was currently magnified and slamming around inside Richie’s head.

“And I told _you_ that I needed time to think! You can’t go off like that anytime I need to go somewhere-…. I said it was important! I said it was an emergency! You’re not my fucking mom, Myra!... You….I don’t care if it’s only been a day! I’ve made up my min-….Yeah… yeah… I’ll see you in court, too!”

With that, Eddie busted out of the bathroom, the door slamming violently against the wall.

“Jesus, Eddie, I’m not as rich as you think! Careful with the antique hotel shit!” Richie winced as he massaged the sides of his head, before gulping down the aspirin with the Gatorade.

Eddie plopped down unceremoniously on the bed and fell back against his pillow. “I did it…. I left Myra…” he muttered in shock, almost as if he was saying it to confirm to himself rather than to Richie.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Dude.” Richie patted Eddie’s arm reassuringly. Breakups always sucked, even for bad relationships. Something Richie had more than enough experience in.

“I’m not.” He stated simply.

“You’re not what?”

“I’m not sorry.” He pinched his face in thought. “Fuck her. She made my life a living hell, and I’m sorry I let her do it!”

“It’s not your fault, Eddie.” Richie lowered himself to his elbow, hovering just above Eddie. “I think we’re all a little fucked up. I think we’ve all been carrying this baggage since we were thirteen…”

Richie gazed off into the distance, as he tried to remember more of his own trauma that probably contributed to the gangly mess of a human adult he was now. He didn’t notice that Eddie had tilted his head to face him.

“I’m not buzzed anymore.” He whispered.

“What?” Richie had only been half paying attention in the past thirty seconds, so when he turned his head back to Eddie, he was shocked to see those wide eyes boring into him.

“I said, I’m not buzzed anymore.”

“You’re not?” Richie asked, half confused. He was still trying to recall what he _actually_ said last night and what his drunk mind made him _think_ he said last night.

“You said we couldn’t sleep together because we were drunk and would regret it.” Eddie’s tone was even, almost maddeningly so, like he was explaining the classroom rules to a third-grader.

“I did, didn’t I?” Richie blinked as the events from the previous night fell into place. “Was I right?” He asked cautiously.

“No. You fucking weren’t, Trashmouth.” Eddie smiled. “I’m sober, and pissed that I didn’t wake up dirty and sore this morning. It would’ve made me feel pretty damn good going into the phone call.” His face went cross in a teasing way.

Richie’s heart skipped a beat. “Well, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” He smiled, knowing fuck well what the answer was going to be.

Eddie didn’t even bother with a response, opting to yank Richie’s head down to his in a hungry kiss, instead.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’?” Richie panted, when they finally broke apart.

“Just shut the fuck up and make me dirty and sore, Richie.” Eddie hissed into his ear. It was enough to make Richie go from morning wood to ‘ready to launch’ in two seconds flat.

Without saying a word, Richie broke away from Eddie’s arms and clumsily began to wiggle out of his boxers. His hangover must’ve been slowing him down, because Eddie was naked and on top of him before he could kick the garment from his foot.

He closed his eyes and leaned into Eddie’s touch, as the smaller man attached his mouth to Richie’s neck and began to suck a welt over his jugular. He grunted when their erections brushed together, and began to grind against him mindlessly, needing the contact and the tension. Eddie moaned into his shoulder and held on to Richie’s head as he bucked against him. Richie felt Eddie’s fingers tug into his hair, and thrust against him once more.

When his limbs finally decided to listen to him, Richie wedged a hand between their sweating stomachs and grabbed ahold of both their erections. Eddie flung his head back and moaned as Richie’s hand closed tight around them. “Richie…..”

“Don’t worry, babe…” Richie grinned up at Eddie’s reddening face. “This is only round one… I didn’t bring any lube, so I gotta get nice and slick somehow.”

“You’re fucking disgusting, Tozier!” Eddie bit his lip and grunted as Richie’s hand began to pump them both.

“And you fucking _love it_.” Richie growled in response as he moved his hand faster.

It didn’t take long for Eddie’s breath to shallow, and Richie to start to lose focus. Eddie, panting and fucking moaning like the hot little bitch he was above him, only pushed him along further. In no time as all, Eddie tossed his head back and a dirty moan flew from his mouth. Richie was close as it was, but that cinched it. He felt them both spill between his fingers and their stomachs as Eddie collapsed on top of him, breathless and spent.

“Catch your breath Eds…” Richie huffed out between his own ragged gasps. “We’ve got shit to do today…” Before Eddie could respond with a biting retort, Richie pushed a slickened finger into the entrance of his ass.

“SHIT!” Eddie clenched around Richie’s finger.

“Shhh, shhhh…. They key is to relax Eds, or else you’re _gonna _be sore.” Richie used his other hand to brush back the hair plastered to his forehead.

“F-fuck….you…” He grunted quietly as he squinted his eyes closed and bit his lip. Richie let that remark slide as he closed his eyes and focused on working Eddie’s tight ass into loosening up for him.

Eventually the uncomfortable grunts turned into moans as Eddie became more and more accustomed to the feeling. Once Richie was sure Eddie was ready, he slipped in another finger and began to knead the muscles more. This pushed Eddie back into full arousal as he whined and began to mindlessly roll his hips against Richie once more. He leaned down to him and captured his mouth, lazily devouring him. Richie wanted to devour him right back, but he eventually had to push Eddie away.

“We got you dirty… ready to get sore?” Richie grinned, trying desperately to mask his own dishevelment.

“Just do it, Richie.” Eddie grunted.

“Oh, I’m gonna _do it_…” Richie licked into Eddie’s neck. He grabbed hold of himself and repositioned at Eddie’s entrance, slowly easing in.

“HHHHNNnnnnn…..Richie……”Eddie sighed as Richie gave him a second to catch his breath and adjust around him. He felt so hot and perfect, it almost made him cry, how right it felt.

“….Do you know how many wet dreams I woke up from, hearing you say my name like that Eds?” Richie grunted out as Eddie pushed a little further down on him.

Eddie didn’t respond, but he leaned over to kiss Richie again, breathing another moan into his mouth. He pressed his fingers into Richie’s chest as he finally slid all the way down, punctuating the act with an elongated groan. Richie hooked his hands onto Eddie’s hipbones and eyed Eddie, waiting for him to give any sign that he was ready to continue. 

Eddie’s face gradually softened and he let out a stunted huff as he began to slowly rock on Richie’s waist. Richie could feel his eyes roll back into his head as he began to gently thrust his hips up into Eddie, drawing more and more delicious sounds from his mouth.

As they began to pick up pace and ease into a steady rhythm, Eddie felt more and more comfortable letting himself get lost in the feeling. Richie bent his knees to get a better purchase on the bed, and Eddie immediately grabbed hold of them, arching his back. Richie ran a hand up Eddie’s smooth torso, flicking the bottom of a nipple when he reached the top.

Eddie crumpled forward and threw Richie a devilish grin. “Playing that way….Tozier….?” Eddie wheezed as he braced himself against Richie, one hand on his stomach, the other on his shoulder.

“I swear….Eds….it was an accident” Richie smiled innocently, as he thrust harder into Eddie, causing him to grunt his name again.

Richie’s head began to swim as Eddie met each of his thrusts at a more hurried pace. Eddie’s moans turned more high pitched as wanton as Richie adjusted his hip angle, almost throwing him over the brink too soon. Everything about Eddie in this moment combined into the most impossibly hottest thing he’d ever witnessed: the morning sun around him, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his hands digging into his skin, his name on his lips over and over. It was too much and Richie couldn’t handle it any more. In a haze, he reached for Eddie and took hold of his near weeping dick.

“AHhHhhhhHHHH…. Richie?” Eddie’s eyes shot open and he focused them on them onto the man bellow. “W-What- ….. What are you doing….?” He wheezed out, clearly using what last bit of energy he had.

“I’m sorry Eds….” Richie apologized as he began to massage Eddie, teasing the head and running his hand down to the base. “But you’re too fuckin’ hot….I-I can’t…. so I’m taking you down with me…” He began to quickly pump his hand, all but forcing Eddie down on top of him, no longer able to hold himself up.

“Fuckin’….son of a bitch….Rich…” Eddie grunted between thrusts, picking up his pace to match Richie’s. They started going so hard that the bed began to bang into the wall, though Richie didn’t care and Eddie didn’t seem to notice.

“I’ll thank you not to bring the mothers into this, Kaspbrak… you know I can go into detail……”

“Just shut up!” Eddie whined as he bit into Richie’s clavicle.

As their pace became more wild, Richie flung his other arm around Eddie’s back, holding him close and kissing into his hair. Eddie turned his head into Richie’s neck and he could feel the shallow breaths, tickling the hair on the back of his head. They were close, so very close.

“Ya with me….Eddie?” Richie asked in a husked whisper.

“Ah, AH, HNNHhhhnnnnn….” Was all Eddie could muster out, opting instead to frantically nod into his neck.

Richie gave several more thrusts, when he felt Eddie suddenly tense. He flung his head back and cried Richie’s name, cuming into his hand with one final slick push. The whole sight was a filthy, perfect picture, and Richie drank it in, pounding into Eddie’s trembling body until he felt the wave come crashing through him as well. Every muscle tensed as he dug his fingers into Eddie’s sides.

Eddie collapsed against Richie as he sunk back into the sheets. His fingers were trembling as he pried them from Eddie’s bruised waist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for his heart rate to go down, feeling Eddie’s pounding into his chest as well. His arms had long sense gone numb, but he managed to throw them over Eddie’s back, with one hand glazing up and down his spine, the other threading into his sweat-soaked hair.

“How ya doing there, Eddie Spaghetti?” He heaved out under the deadweight on top of him.

“Pretty Fucking Fantastic, Trashmouth….” Eddie panted as he raised himself up enough to plant a lazy kiss on the corner of Richie’s mouth. “Considering your dick is still in my ass.”

Richie chuckled and returned the kiss to Eddie’s chin. “How about we give that wife of yours another call? Now that you’ve been thoroughly ravished?” Richie licked the palm that had been gliding listlessly around Eddie’s back.

“_Ex_-wife-….Is that the hand that….?” Eddie focused in on him.

“Yup!” He chirped deviously. “Wanna taste?” He punctuated the offer by dragging his tongue straight across his palm and up a finger.

“You’re something fucking else, you know that Tozier! Get that thing away from me!” Eddie shouted and pushed away the soiled hand Richie was trying to shove in his face. “What are you, twelve!?!” Eddie pushed himself off of Richie and toddled awkwardly to the bathroom.

“And no one fucking knows about this, ya hear, Richie!” Eddie yelled over the running tap in the bathroom. “_NOT A FUCKING SOUL_!!!....”

Richie heard the water shut off and Eddie waddled back to the bed, tossing a damp rag into his waiting hands. “We have more important shit to be worried about. The last thing we need is everyone to be in our business about this when we have a god damn supernatural deity to fuckin’ kill, UNDERSTAND?”

“They won’t hear it from _me_…” Richie shrugged as he began to pat himself down with the rag. He raised his other hand and banged it sharply into the wall behind above the headboard.

“Ya get that, Haystack? ‘Not a fucking soul!’”

“….not a soul, Richie….Eddie…” Came the muffled, yet exasperated voice through the wall.

“Did we wake ya, Ben?” Richie beamed up into Eddie’s flustered face.

“…..yes…” Ben responded, stiffly.

“Want to come over and join us, hot pants?”

“Fuck off, Tozier…”

“Awww, too bad.” Richie chuckled to himself. “Sorry, Eds, the threesome’s gonna have to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone, anyone....PLEASE tell me you can just see Eddie's embarrassed face through the last bit of dialogue at the end!


End file.
